thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
State of the Galaxy
Zenith in the Present The galactic government is losing it's influence, many travelers between planets are taking their own routes too and from planets in order to avoid the IDF, pirates are becoming more common now as well as they hunt down people who leave the safety of the mapped travel routes. Their is a growing concern about the Republic of Sans, the government long ago outlawed the production of large scale war ships in order to avoid planetary wars, but pictures believed to be from factories on the planet surface have shown signs of mass production of warships. Sanctions have been issued and the IDF have been seen patrolling around the planet in increased numbers. The economic boom from 200 years prior is starting to show signs of weakening. Smaller planets on the edges of space are starting to deteriorate as the terraformers broke down many years prior. Many people are leaving the settled planets and moving back to the inner core as they don't have the technology or know how to save there planets, they've requested help from the government but have received no help in response. The sage are in the middle of a class war, the working class feel oppressed and want the same access to the more expensive modifications that the rich have. Break ins and and bombings of genetic facilities are on the rise and the governing body is looking beyond their planet for assistance in stopping them, they've started hiring the Wataris to combat the lower class. The burgeon are dealing with a crisis on there home world, a company known as Provisions Incorporated has been landing small ships on their planet and stealing large amounts of the Burgeons rich soul. The Burgeon,a naturally peaceful race, have had to resort to selling a drug known as Mothers Milk, a very potent drug that makes you feel as if you were connected to everything around you. Using the funds from the drug sales they have been hiring mercenaries from all different races to combat PI. Sadly during one of these altercations the joined elders of the Burgeon were killed. Now the Burgeon is without an interpreter for the mother trees words of wisdom. The government is stepping in to put sanctions on the Symbos race as to which creatures they are aloud to mind control, they are establishing an approved list of creatures of below average intelligence. This is unprecedented for the government as they are known only to govern space and not interfere with the laws of individual races. Many of the Symbos are fighting these new laws aggressively and tensions are increasing between the two. The corporation Second Life has recently opened their doors to all species and now any race can become a bionic if they have the money or need. The reception to this has been mixed; while some see these new biotics as abominations and treat them as second class citizens, others see it as the way of the future and are attempting to raise their own funds for when the end of their life draws near. It's also not fully researched as to the long term effects as it was rushed to market so little is known how these bodies and minds will handle longevity. Increased sightings of Seraphs have been seen around the planet Astray, this is unusual as they have never shown interest in any planets before. Thousands have been seen orbiting the planet by scientists, but whenever they try to get close enough to investigate all the the Seraphs disperse. Category:Zenith Category:Lore